Rapture
by IronicVeghead
Summary: [Artemis moved against him, rocking her hips with the beat and swinging her hair to lay along her back as Wally leaned forward to press himself close, their movements more intimate and animalistic than anything smooth enough to be called dancing.] Artemis and Wally head to a club and have some fun. Spitfire Smut. Oneshot.


**I wrote this for Ranty a while ago. I thought it was time to edit and share it, so here it is! I've been totally in love with the idea of a club being in an old church, that's mostly where this came from. So, Enjoy!**

**XXX**

The music was no longer reaching her through her ears, but rather seeping into her skin. Her pulse matched the beat and her teeth rattled with the thump of the bass. Artemis threw her head back and let her hair spill over her dance partner's shoulder. His hands sliding around her bare stomach as they rocked together, his smiling lips against her ear as the thrum of the rhythm bounced off of the stone walls of the club and hit them full force. Wally's hands were chipping off the glowing paint he'd carefully applied hours earlier to her stomach, but the colors now matched the faded green zig zags that had once been on her arms and the yellow lightning bolt Wally had drawn on her chest, dipping underneath her shirt and between her breasts.

Wally nipped her ear as the beat slowed to a dull hum and Artemis turned to face her lover. He was grinning widely, his white teeth glowing in the blacklight. The swirls she'd draw on his biceps in red glow paint were beginning to weep from the sweat he'd worked up and she avoiding touching the now wet paint in favor of draping her arms around his broad shoulders to draw him close. They said nothing to each other as the strobe lights flashed across their skin. They'd given up trying to yell to each other an hour ago, left with only raw throats and unheard words.

Artemis moved against him, rocking her hips with the beat and swinging her hair to lay along her back as Wally leaned forward to press himself close, their movements more intimate and animalistic than anything smooth enough to be called dancing.

Rapture truly was an appropriate name for the club. It had just opened up in Palo Alto for the college crowd; and because mid-terms had just passed, the place was packed. A rave club opening inside a closed down church. Most who heard of it were skeptical to how long it would last, so Wally and Artemis had decided to check it out before it inevitably got closed down by a group of affronted parents on city council.

The club had turned out to be every bit of sacrilegious as it had said in the advertisements, and every bit as fun.

Rows of pews and been removed in the main room and filled with dancers, twirling and jumping in the strobe lights and lasers. The DJ was working from the front of the church where a priest once stood, his speakers set up on each side of the altar, flanking a large pipe organ. Even the statues of saints lining the walls had been donned with glowstick bracelets and glow paint accents.

The two retired heroes had painted each other at the glow buffet where a shrine had once been, while the matching shrine on the other side of the church now housed a bar.

The whole experience was unique and the atmosphere was warm with rebellion and excitement. The sounds were magnified from the vaulted walls and they could feel the music dig into their bones.

Stress of classes could wait. Stress of world problems could wait.

But urges couldn't wait. The beat couldn't wait.

And as the DJ turned the music up, the electronic song rattling the stained glass windows, they knew coming to this place had been the right thing to do.

Nothing mattered but the flush of heat on skin, the rocking and jumping with the rhythm, and the fearlessness that came with dancing in the middle of a crowded room. Elbows and hips bumped with other dancers, but more often than not everyone on the dance floor was in their own world.

Artemis's feet were beginning to hurt, and she was sure Wally's were as well, but they continued dancing nonetheless. The sense of freedom sweeping over the vaulted room was contagious, and despite the possibility of on lookers, Artemis stood on her toes and drew Wally close.

His green eyes were glowing brightly in the dark of the church, pupils flashing as strobe lights washed over their faces and skin. In the last hour the bright smile of exhilaration had dropped from his features, turning into somber desire. The playful yellow war paint she'd drawn on his cheeks only enhanced the voracious look about him.

With only a flash of warning, Wally dropped his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Artemis responded instantly, molding herself to him completely as they kept swaying with the music. His hand curved around her neck, sticking to the sweat collected on her nape as he pulled her harder against him. Their teeth bumped and Artemis could taste the saltiness of the sweat that had been on Wally's upper lip as she drew it into her mouth, gently sucking on it until the arm pressed against his neck felt the vibration of a moan in his throat.

Pulling away only for a moment, Wally flashed the blonde a snarl before darting back to her lips, nipping at them and pulling on them as her fingers clenched uselessly in the air, grasping for a grip on the sweltering heat pooling inside of her.

At the beginning of the night dancing had been playful and fun. It had been an outlet for stress and a spark for creating excitement. But gradually the meaning had shifted over the course of the evening. Spontaneous actions turning into deliberate movements, hips rocking together to inspire feelings of delirium rather than just following the trend.

Artemis could feel the flush on her skin growing, no longer spurred on by the humid environment but more so by the erotic things Wally was doing with his tongue to her jawline. Her mind scrambled for an escape from the center of the dance floor and miraculously, her lust laden mind recalled the confessionals that she and Wally had been introduced to in the hostess's impromptu tour.

A collection of recently constructed cubicles off to the side of the main room, specifically designed to give privacy.

The archer let her eyes flutter shut, losing concentration as Wally continued his ministrations in the middle of the club, his fingers pressing into her sides as his nose drew across her neck, leaving carefully placed kisses on her exposed skin. She felt a spark of bliss and her only barely there rational mind recalled that they needed to move. They needed to be alone.

Wally had seemed to have lost all sense of the rest of the world except her, so Artemis gently pulled away, gathering his hands into her own and catching his confused gaze, smirking at him as he followed her without question off the dance floor.

If she tried to recall it later, Artemis could have told you it was a tad fuzzy, but somehow the two lovers made their way from the strobe lights of the dance floor to the confessionals tucked away in the side rooms of the church. Small rooms maybe the size of a closet, filled with pillows, one built in seat, and a shelf for drinks. The doors to the confessionals were each lit up with a cross glowing either green or red. Artemis nudged open the first door she could find with a green cross and tugged Wally into it.

The blonde locked the door with a twist of the wrist and had barely even turned around before Wally had pressed her up against a wall, his lips burning and harsh. A few discarded glasses on the shelf rattling from the force he'd used.

"It's about time," Wally mumbled, able to talk over the muffled sounds of techno drifting through the walls of the confessional. The bass thumped in the walls and Artemis could feel the beat of the music from her shoulders pressed against the wall, she dropped her head back to look Wally in the eyes and smiled.

"I almost thought you were going to start copping a feel out there," She said with a laugh, drawing her fingers slowly along his exposed arms. Wally answered with another passionate kiss and Artemis sucked in a deep breath, pressing her breasts against his chest as she kissed him back.

"Would you have been upset?" He questioned back, his voice shaking as Artemis bit the pulse on his neck, soothing it with measured licks of her tongue afterward.

"With how horny I am right now?" Artemis chuckled. Her laugh turned into heavy breathing as Wally quickly slid a hand up her loose shirt, bypassing her bra entirely and grabbing her naked breast with a heavy palm.

"I want you so bad right now," Wally hissed, kneading her breast with an urgency that she could hear leaking into his voice. Artemis put her hands on his shoulders for stability before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his torso. Her head fell back against the wall with a thud as she pressed her core against his throbbing erection. She could feel it even through their clothes.

"What's stopping you?" She breathed heavily, regarding the redhead with hooded eyes.

Wally let out a moan, his hands trembling with anticipation before he snatched Artemis's mouth once more. They met in an open mouth kiss that was more for connection than teasing. Their tongues tangling for something to do as they worked with each other's clothing. Wally undid Artemis's Bermuda slacks with practiced ease as she unzipped his jeans.

The music was still pumping in the distance, seeping into the cracks of the door and the walls and matching their speeding heartbeats. Artemis pushed away from Wally with a shove, steadying her feet on the ground and keeping her piercing gaze on him as she slid her shorts from her hips, and then swiftly doing the same with her underwear. Her movements were smooth and purposeful, her gaze steady as Wally's wandered across her body with a predatory stare. She pointed with an elegant finger to his own jeans, sliding down low on his hips as he stood with his hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

"Wally take your pants off and get over here," Artemis ordered him, recognizing the ravenous look in his features, the way his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. She sat down on the edge of the cushioned seat built into the far wall as Wally scrambled to get his pants off. He nearly fell, his hands trying to get his jeans and boxers off while his eyes kept straying to Artemis on the bench, his pupils blown wide.

Artemis spread her knees apart and watched as Wally finally tugged his boxers off of his foot where they were caught, purposefully letting out a crooning moan and dipping her hands down along her thighs and her exposed center. The room was hot and humid, the air filled with stale sweat, but the ardent look in Wally's eyes made Artemis's core throb with want and it took all of her self-control not to get started without him.

"Goddammit," Wally snarled. And it was the only warning Artemis got before he pounced.

Suddenly Wally's tongue was on her neck, and his hands brushing against the sides of her breasts and his naked erection pressing against her center as he kneeled in front of her. Artemis let out a whimper of a gasp from the rapid onslaught of skin and heat and pleasure. She let one hand drift into his wild red hair as her other reached for his shaft. Wally settled his lips on the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear, making her shiver and her digits tremble as she wrapped them around his throbbing member.

Artemis let her nails scratch his scalp, tangling her fingers in his fiery locks and pulling him closer as her other hand pumped his erection. Wally, always the gentleman, was quick to return the favor as his hand glided over her torso until it reached her sensitive folds. He merely swiped a single finger first, before pressing his palm close and searching for her pearl.

"Wally," Artemis murmured, her mouth going dry in anticipation. Wally grinned against her skin and gave her an open mouthed kiss on her neck as his deft fingers kneaded her clit. He loved the way he could make her unfold with just a few touches, her eyes closing in euphoria as he began to vibrate his digits. Artemis's hand was still wrapped around his erection, and as he put more pressure on her clit, her fingers tightened.

The blonde's head was pressing roughly against the wall so Wally slid a hand up behind it as she slipped into the ecstasy of his vibrations. Her mouth moved as she formed words that never fell from her lips and Wally felt his need grow as he watched his lover squirm so.

Normally Wally would draw it out as long as he could, pushing Artemis so far to the edge and more that she would croon and writhe until he couldn't hold himself back any further from the desperate need of release. But dancing so erotically had done much of the foreplay for them, and both lovers were quickly losing patience.

"Babe, condom," Wally said it as a statement, but Artemis recognized the question as she pulled herself back from the bliss of his fingers.

"My shorts, back pocket," She answered, her voice hoarse from the dryness that had overtaken her throat.

Wally wasted no time digging through her discarded pants until he found the desired object.

"Wally," Artemis rasped, pushing her legs tightly together as if she could somehow fill the emptiness that she was waiting for him to fill, her toes pointing as her legs flexed. Her body felt aflame and she clenched her hands over her knees, the coil within her binding her thoughts beyond anything other than his missing warmth.

"Just a second, Artemis," Wally responded, his fingers fumbling with the condom, he chanced a look up at the blonde and let out a harsh breath through his nose, "I know, Babe," He breathed, his hands quivering from built up yearning.

Finally he had the condom on and returned to kneeling before his lover seated on the bench. Artemis leaned forward to grab his mouth in an aching kiss and Wally met it with half a mind as he tucked a hand behind her knee; pulling her back to the edge of the bench with one hand and holding his erection with the other. Artemis released his mouth and dropped her head on his shoulder to watch as he pressed the tip of his shaft into her core. Slowly, he sheathed himself to the hilt within her, giving a great sigh of relief as they were finally connected.

Artemis hummed in pleasure and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. Neither spoke and Wally pulled out carefully, his length sliding easily and pressing delightfully against her walls. It only took a few more thrusts before Wally started losing his self-control. Thrusting faster and more forcefully, his hands holding on to the meat of Artemis's ass to keep her in place. Artemis brought her hands up to fist in his shirt, which had never made its way off of him. She rocked her hips against him as he bucked into her.

The movement was everything. The music a dull buzz in their ears. Wally's fingernails dug into her skin and his jaw relaxed as he panted, his skin flushing from built up fire. His muscles were taut and tense, every inch of him drawing to the movement of his hips, the snapping motion and the way his muscles tightened in anticipation, as if waiting on bated breath for the release he needed. Wally's eyes were half-lidded, only seeing shapes and the smooth olive tone of Artemis's skin as he buried his head into the joint of her neck. Her breath was hot and moist against his ear but her strangled voice pushed him on as she sang his name like a prayer.

Her body clenched around him like a vice, her elbows locked around his shoulders, her digits twitching uselessly in the air with nothing to do but become a release for the energy building inside of her. She rocked her hips on impulse, creating more friction as Wally buried himself within her over and over again. Artemis was lost, mindless in her passion. The world had narrowed to her and her redhead, with only the thumping bass of the music rocking the building and sinking into her skin. It was unlike the nights when they stayed up late, making love as they tumbled through their sheets or the unexpected, playful rounds on the couch between classes. It was pure gratification, pure sexual release, intensified by the implicit trust they both had in each other. A release to leave the world behind.

"Artemis," Wally's voice came out with a ragged breath, a warning on his lips that he was nearing his peak. The blonde whimpered in response, hiking her knees up further as she searched for more friction, more pressure, more movement-.

"_More_," Artemis finally gasped out, pulling the collar of his shirt aside and finding purchase for her hands on his freckled shoulders, using him as leverage to thrust against his strokes with more force. Her fingers slipped from the sweat covering his skin and the heat between them made it difficult to discern where her body ended and his body began. The only sensations she had left to focus on was the surging pressure of his hips as he rocked himself to the hilt within her core. The loud slap of skin against skin as their bodies connected.

Wally responded to his lover's request and dropped one hand from her ass, brushing his fingertips across her side and her abdomen on their trail to her pearl. Her skin jumped beneath his touch out of reflex and she moaned from the sensation, her head tilting to the side as her body began losing control of anything unrelated to the sheer amounts of desire coursing through her veins. Wally was none the better off, his strokes becoming uneven and his breaths labored, though his mind collected enough to bring his thumb to Artemis's clit, pressing against it firmly before bringing vibrations to his hand. The vibrations varied in strength, wavering due to his in control, but his actions were enough.

"Oo-_oh_" Artemis's mouth dropped open in a silent scream of ecstasy, her fingernails digging into his shoulder and her muscles tensing up. The flame of her climax began at her core, scorching her insides and growing as the warmth spread all the way to the tips of her fingers. Wally could feel her come undone beneath him, around him, and it pulled him over the edge as well.

Wally opened his mouth to spill her name as his ache shattered into euphoria, but he felt a scream of elation drawing up his throat and bit down into the smooth skin of Artemis's neck to withhold the noise. The burning sense of delirium slowly ebbed away as the sound of electronica began pulling into their senses.

The two lovers had collapsed together as their bodies deemed it unfit to move, half on the bench half on the floor. Wally kissed the bruise he'd bitten into Artemis's neck and closed his eyes as he felt her pulse slow.

"We should come here more often," Artemis said, turning her head to press her lips against Wally's forehead, she grinned as she tasted his salty sweat.

"Hm," Wally grunted with a laugh, "Definitely," He decided, ignoring the heat of the room and wrapping his arms around Artemis's waist, pressing his palms against her flushed skin.

Artemis snickered, enjoying the post-coital elation and regarded her redhead with fondness, "We should get some good speakers for the apartment," She declared, "A big bass,"

"Babe, the Rennsons would kill us," He smirked, thinking of the couple that lived in the apartment below them.

"Yeah I guess," Artemis sighed depreciatively.

There was a pause as the both relaxed in the embrace, exhausted from the hours of dancing and the sex.

"I'm hungry," The redhead said, rather decisively.

"I bet you are," Artemis hummed, "We can stop and get ice cream at the store on the way home," She offered, delighting in the idea of the cool treat.

"That sounds like an awesome plan,"

Artemis could feel the grin Wally was pressing against her skin and she smiled.

**XXX**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**_Love,_ Veg**


End file.
